On the Run With a Clean Slate
by YingYangBuddies
Summary: Nue is falsly accused of something he didn't do, yet he has no idea what that is. He runs, and ends up settling in an unlikely place. Will he be able to clear his name and get his life back? Does he even want his old life back? NuexOC ; AUish


A/N: Hello all! Here is the first part. Hope you enjoy. :) And we don't own Airgear. :P

* * *

Alarms rang throughout the night, alerting guards and other personnel that there has been a break in, and something has been damaged. Red and yellow flashing lights illuminate the shadows, keeping in time with the ringing bells. Further down the hall, confined in a large room are several generators that supply the city with its electrical power. Two of these generators are down, sparks flying and arcing in the air, creating more of a hazard with the other generators nearby.

The silhouette watches the destruction from the corner he is in, eyes lightly up with the sparks. Everything was going as planned, and the other generators would soon give out under the increased pressure. Now all he had to do was travel from power plant to power plant and create a massive black out. Then, and only then, could the plans be set into motion.

Three days after the news report on the big generator blow out, the power is still out in half the city. This is bad for others, but good for Nue. It gives him money so he can provide for the gaggle of children that he pulled off the streets. Nue's main job was that of an electrician, both in the traditional sense and the unconventional. He had a few tricks up his sleeve that let him provide power to those without it, bypassing having to go with the city's regulations and hooking up to the power plant's source. There was always the risk of getting caught and being sent to lock up, but since the power plant was failing, his range of clients was growing, and he was earning more money.

Finishing with his job for the day, Nue packs up his things and strap on his roller blades before taking off for the market. Figuring up the amount of money that has been earned and what the cost of everything else will be, Nue decides to by some fresh produce. They haven't had any in a while, and the kids deserved it.

Skidding to a slow pace, Nue takes a look around the stalls, dodging the other market goers as he does. Stopping at a few, he picks up items he deems worthy, bagging them and paying for them before heading on his way home. His journey took longer than expected, and by the time he got back to the small house he shared with five other kids, the sun was beginning to set. As soon as he walked through the door, several voiced ring out calling his name as the bundle of life attached to the voice runs up to him.

"Nue!" "Nue!" "Nue!"

Three small children, two girls and a boy, latch onto his legs and nearly push Nue off balance. "Whoa there!" He laughs softly setting the bag of groceries down before ruffling the tops of their heads. The children take no consolation, burying their faces deeper into his legs, clutching him tighter. "Hey now, what's the matter? Where are Mira and Sora?" He rubs their backs, looking around for the missing boy and girl.

Sniffles start to sound as the two missing are mentioned, the youngest girl, Lulu, bursting into tears. Seeing this, Nue kneels down in front of them, gathering them into his arms and whispers to them. Once they calm down a bit he pulls back to look at the three young faces, blotchy and red from crying. "Now, tell me what has happened." Immediately the children launch into their tale, their voices mixing and getting louder while trying to be heard over each other. Gently Nue puts a finger to each of their lips to quiet them and gain their attention. "One at a time or I won't be able to figure it out."

"They took them! They took Mira and Sora!" begins Haru, the boy of the remaining group. 'They said...they said that they would take more of us if Nue didn't come back!" continues Chiru, the other girl of the group. "They wanted Nue!" whimpers Lulu, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Nue frowns and pulls Lulu to him, rubbing her back and looks at the other two. "Do you know who 'they' are?" Haru and Chiru both shake their heads. "They acted like cops, or gangsters though..." supplies Haru while rubbing his eye. Nue nods while thinking, trying to come up with a solution. At that time, he hears the dogs of the neighbors start barking and notices several official looking cars outside. Standing up he quickly moves farther into the house, the kids following him. "Alright, hurry and pack a bag, one bag, and meet me out back." The kids scatter to their room and start stuffing as much as they can into one bag.

Nue does the same, going to his small room and grabbing a bag. He puts the essential clothes in it, along with all the money he has earned and saved up. Then he goes to the kitchen and starts packing away the new produce he bought, and anything that wasn't immediately perishable. Going over to his work back, he pulls out a lighter, some heavy duty wire, and a few more things that could possibly be used as weapons or survival items. Closing the bag, he turns to see the kids gathered with their own backpacks on, skates and cloaks in their hands.

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the front door, a muffled voice calling "Open up!" Wasting no time, Nue slings his backpack on and grabs his own skates and cloak, leading the kids to the back. There is more yelling, then the door is broken down, men swarming in and pointing guns. "Go!" Nue shouts, pushing the kids out the back door, running after them. There is another yell, a command, and people are chasing them.

Quickly, Nue guides the kids to a dark alley way where they can change out their shoes for their skates. Tieing the shoes on their bags, they wrap the cloaks around them and skate off, beginning their life on the run.


End file.
